Finding Help
by pastaordiee
Summary: McKenna is depressed and she needs Alfred so much but doesn't know how to ask him.


**Disclaimer: This is a oneshot of my OC McKenna and America. I do not own Hetalia, but if I did, McKenna will be in anime already heheh. Oh, and part 2 of the disclaimer. McKenna is depressed for anyone who might get a trigger. Enjoy X33333**

McKenna looked quite the mess, sitting on the couch in her baggy sweats, tanks, hoodie, harvest gold in a messy bun, staring at nothing in particular. Thank goodness no one's here to see her like this. Scratch that. It wouldn't matter. She won't be here for long anyways. Her boyfriend, Alfred Jones, should be back soon though. He went out and got them McDonald's –his idwords that ea, of course.- Not a minute later, he walks in the door with his usual in hand, but something different for you.

The first that came out if his mouth – loudly – was, "Hey, McKenna, dude, why'd you ask me to get you a salad this time? You always get a burger, fries, and shake with me!

McKenna jumps then stands, putting on a smile. "Oh, n-no reason…"

The blonde American looks at her funny for a moment, and she fidgets, before he sighs and walks into the kitchen, setting the paper bags down on the table. He pulls out her chair for her – ever the gentleman – and then sits across from McKenna a moment later. Normally, she talks at dinner, but tonight is spent eating in silence. Well, Alfred is eating… She's barely picking at the green, leafy stuff in the black container. Finally, Alfred is fed up with it.

"McKenna, what's wrong? And don't you tell me 'it's nothing' in that adorable innocent little voice of yours, because I know it isn't. You aren't acting like yourself. You haven't been for a while." He sounds annoyed, and peers at her over the rim of his glasses, awaiting her response.

McKenna's hesitate sky blue eyes wide and shining, before just bursting into tears. Alfred looks absolutely taken back, before hastily jumping up out of his chair and kneeling at her side, where he takes her into his arms.

"Mc-McKenna, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I sounded angry before, just please tell me…"

She sobs into his shoulder, "Everything… Everything is wrong! I can't take it anymore! Life is just getting too hard!"

"No, no, don't say that… What specifically happened? Tell me about it. I want to help you, babe!" With those words, he scoops her up easily, and carries her back to the couch. With tears still streaming down her face, she sniffles.

"All of my colleagues at work bully me, and it feels like high school all over again… I mean, I already know that I'm ugly and fat and stupid and they just rub it in even more! I just feel empty all the time and nothing but for one thing makes me happy anymore, and that one thing is always away at work at his own job! I feel like you hardly ever have time for me, Alfie, and you're the only thing that keeps me going. I've been paranoid too; on the nights when you work late, or don't come home. I worry so much – I mean, why would you stay faithful to a whiny little kid like me? There are girls so much prettier. I could be replaced oh so easily. I mean nothing, I'm worth nothing… I honestly want to die. I've been planning it." That's where he cuts her off.

"McKenna, hear me out, okay? Really listen to me; don't just write off as nothing." His baby blues stare into her own sky blue eyes until she gives him a small nod.

"First of all, you should quit that job. You hate it there, right? And your coworkers bully you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" It's a rhetorical question. "Second, you aren't ugly, you are beautiful. You aren't fat at all, you just need a better mirror! Maybe look a little closer, a little longer! And you are the smartest girl I've ever known… It make me wonder how you're making such a sad, sad choice. I can stop working late if you want… My boss honestly won't give a crap, especially if it's for such an important reason. And I would never, ever even think about cheating on you, McKenna. You are my only girl. No one on Earth or anywhere else could ever be as absolutely perfect as you. You're irreplaceable, and I love you. Promise me you won't do anything that you'll regret… Promise you won't do anything that will make me cry…"

McKenna couldn't take those eyes looking at her anymore. Fresh, new, tears pool up in her eyes, and she springs into his arms, burying her face in his chest, murmuring, "I promise Alfie… I promise you…"

This man, whom she loves so much – more than anything or anymore in the entire universe – allows her to stay like that. He gently rocks McKenna back and forth, rubbing her back, whispering sweet nothings into her tangled hair as his heartbeat calms her down, chasing all bad thoughts and feelings from her body and mind. Eventually, she fell asleep, and Alfred carefully leans back, her head still resting against his chest.

He whispers to her, her soft breaths nearly drowning out the words, "McKenna, you are my hero. My strong and lovely hero.."


End file.
